


The Discography of Trevor (Bobby) Wilson

by Aesthetically_Angsty



Series: The Bobby/Trevor Wilson Experience [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bobby is a good friend, Bobby | Trevor Wilson Defense Squad, Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, References to Depression, Requited Unrequited Love, how tf do you tag, no beta we die like himbos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetically_Angsty/pseuds/Aesthetically_Angsty
Summary: Julie decides to go through all of Trevor Wilson albums after finding out one of them is dedicated to her mom. She asks the guys to listen with her for moral support, and they agree, but they don't expect it to be emotional for them as well.ALL LYRICS ARE MINE (that’s why they’re bad lol)
Relationships: Alex & Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Carrie Wilson, Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Ray Molina & Rose, Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Luke Patterson, Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Ray Molina/Rose, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: The Bobby/Trevor Wilson Experience [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014114
Comments: 32
Kudos: 129





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Yea so basically this idea has been in my head for a while so why not? I added refrences to my previous fics in this series soooo enjoy -Syd

Julie was happy. She had her boys, she had music, her family, because Ray knows about the boys now, and she had her friends. She expected reconnecting with Carrie would be hard, but they fell back into place so easily. Which is why when Carrie told her about her dad's last album, she felt almost like she was back in the headspace she was a year ago. She was pacing around the studio, her phone was already hooked up to the speaker, but she didn't know if she was ready. This was Trevor Wilson's goodbye to her mom, something that she couldn't even do herself. She jumped at the light swoosh sound from behind, before continuing her walking.

"Hey Juls, why are you pacing?" Luke asked, concern dripping in his tone.

"Yeah, that's Alex's thing," Reggie added, trying to lighten the mood, but all it earned him was a smack from both Luke and Alex. Julie couldn't help, but chuckle.

"It's nothing, Carrie just told me something and now I'm facing a tough decision," she said, answering Luke's previous question.

"Um, what did she say?" Alex asked softly, and she couldn't help but chuckle again at their concerned faces.

"It wasn't anything bad. Actually it was about her dad's last album," she said. Trevor Wilson, or Bobby as they liked to still call him, was a bit of a sore topic, but she could really use the support. However, it didn't stop her from feeling bad at the collective groans she received.

"Really did he release another album with stolen songs," Luke asked sarcastically, flopping down on his black couch, Alex and Reggie following his lead.

"No, actually it's about my mom," she said standing in front of them, and they immediately sat up. She could tell they were gonna apologize, but she stopped them.

"Don't. Listen, I could really use someone to listen to it with. Flynn's out of town, and my dad is at Carlos's game. I know it's a lot to ask but-" Alex cut her off.

"Of course Julie, we can set our problems with Bob-Trevor aside, if it means that much to you." She perked up walking over to her phone that's on the piano.

"Okay great, I was thinking I start with his first album and lead into my moms, but if you don't wanna listen to him sing your songs we could skip to his third," she suggested pulling up spotify.

"No, no it's fine we can do that," Luke said.

"Yeah, I kind of wanna know what he did with the arrangement," Reggie said scooting over to make room for her on the couch.

"Okay, so I was thinking we should go in order, rather than shuffle. The first album is called Memories. This one has some of the songs I named from before like Long Weekend," she said showing the guys her phone. This could also be a learning experience with new technology. She was about to hit play when Luke somewhat shrieked.

"This one has My Name is Luke on it. Ugh I don't know if I wanna hear I mean I still can't believe he stole it. My name is Luke, not his." he said pouting, though he wouldn't admit it. Julie and the other guys laughed, before Luke silenced them with a glare.

"We can skip it if you want. I only brought enough tissues for the one album," she joked, but the guys looked confused.

"Tissues, why would you need tissues?" Reggie asked. "Yeah, My Name is Luke is an anthem, you don't cry to an anthem," Luke said, and Alex frantically nodded. A beat passed. She didn't know how to tell them that Trevor changed the arrangement, especially since the song seemed to mean a lot to them.

"Um...well, it probably was an anthem," she said slowly hoping they'd catch on. She really wanted to start before she chickens out. Maybe she should have waited for her dad to come.

"What do you mean was?" Alex replied equally as slow. She sighed.

"It's a ballad now," she said, and while Alex and Reggie processed that, Luke just looked even more enraged.

"A ballad! Really, out of all the songs! I-I...We're listening to that one first," he said, before quietly fuming in the corner of the couch.

"Um, are you sure, because if so, then I can pull up the live version. He usually uses it to close out shows," she said, and they all nodded. She quickly typed up in the ong, and clicked the first video she saw, and soon Trevor Wilson's voice came out the speaker

_"How's everyone doing tonight?" he asked, the crowd started cheering._

_"Okay, we're going to slow things down, so everyone take out your mobiles or your lighters are whatever, and we're all gonna chill." The crowd screamed once more before, starting to shush themselves, and Bobby/Trevor chuckled into the microphone._

_"Okay okay," he started, his voice quieter and softer than before,"Now, the first time I played this arrangement, was at a coffee shop open mic night. It had been the first time I picked up an instrument in almost two years, kind of like a reintroduction to the music world, and it was the night I got discovered. So, without any further ado, this is My Name is Luke."_

A soft guitar sound filled the room accompanied by a piano. As Trevor started to sing she couldn't help but wonder if this was the sound that her mom's album had the same vibe and feel. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a small sniffle coming from next to her. She turned to see both Reggie and Alex looked as if they were trying to hold themselves together, but Luke seemed perfectly fine. She grabbed Reggies hand as the bridge came, and Trevor stoped singing. The chords continued, but the lyrics were replaced with a shaky breath, as if he too was trying to hold himself together. He started again. 

_When the days knock you down_

_And it feels like there's no where out_

_Just think of yourself under the blinding lights_

_Your name being something people shout_

_And you'll make it someday_

He held the last note, letting it ring out, the playing had stopped and all that could be heard was the crowd, and Julie felt a tear slip as she finally understood both Luke and Trevor's relationship to the song. The final chorus finished, and she exhaled slowly, her phone on auto play, so a lyric video for Long Weekend played next changing the mood. She grabbed her phone and pressed pause.

"So?" she asked, turning to face the guys. It seemed that Luke had finally broke as well as he and the other guys now had red tear stained faces.

"Yeah, um, that arrangement was completely different," Reggie said, and it was almost like a mood lightener. A very Reggie move, she thought to herself.

"Maybe, we should skip to the second album, I mean all the other songs appear to be the same," Luke said, and Alex and Reggie nodded in agreement.

"Okay, yeah.The next one was released in like 2000/2001. It's called Frogotten, and it has Crooked Teeth on it."


	2. Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie and the guys move on to the second Album in their Trevor Wilson listening party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter....no biggie

“Hey Luke,” Julie called out. She had gotten off of the couch after the guys suggested a break before the second album. She had gone to grab her laptop in case the guys wanted to listen to another live version of a song, and Reggie and Alex said they’d go get snacks from the kitchen.

“Yeah?” he questioned.

“So, Crooked Teeth is about Reggie right?” she asked. She and Luke’s relationship at the moment was kind of up in the air, but nonetheless they knew how they felt about each other.

“Yeah, it started off as a joke at first because he needed braces,” he said shrugging. She sat back down on the couch.

“Oh okay,” she said. She plugged the aux cord into her laptop, and disconnected her phone’s bluetooth.

“Why?” he scooted over to her, and she couldn’t help but blush when he reached his arm across the back of the couch.

“I was just wondering about the chorus of the song, and your feelings.”

“Well, at the moment I only have feelings for you. Did Bobby change this song as well?” 

‘Well, I don’t know, I’ve never heard the original, but the lyrics are kind of…” she trailed off, hoping Luke would get where she was going. He opened his mouth to answer, but Reggie and Alex popped back in, arms full of snacks and drinks.

“I thought you guys were kidding about snacks. You guys do know you can’t eat right?” she said, laughing as they laid out all of the things they brought.

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean we can’t pretend,” Reggie said, and Julie laughed once more. They joined her and Luke on the couch, and she reached for one of the drinks they brought.

“Okay, so do you wanna start with Crooked Teeth or a different song?” she asked. Alex answered first.

“I think we should start with Crooked Teeth.”

“Same,” Reggie agreed. Luke however, was looking at Julie’s phone.

“Hey, Juls. Why is this album called forgotten?” he asked, and she saw that he was scrolling through the track list.

“Huh, I don’t really know. I mean his album titles are kind of ironic if you think about it right now,” she said, and Luke nodded along. She could tell they were a little confused, but she didn’t want to tell them about his third album yet in case her assumption was correct. Besides, they didn’t ask instead Luke remained silent, and gave her back her phone.

“Okay, so Crooked Teeth it is,” she said, and hit play on her laptop. The song started and she noticed that the guys were somewhat playing along. Luke’s fingers were subconsciously going through the chords, Alex was keeping the beat in his lap, and Reggie seemed to be playing an invisible bass. She stifled a laugh, and started nodding along with the beat. Not that she was going to say anything, but this has always been one of her favorite songs. When they got to the chorus, she tried to act like she didn’t see realization in Luke’s eyes as to why she had asked him about the song.

_ You’re smiles not broken  _

_ At least not to me _

_ Cause my heart skips a beat _

_ When you smile with your crooked teeth _

It was cute, she had to admit, and she knows that Luke is very secure in what they have together, so she could not help but to laugh to herself at his face. He shot her a look and she shook it off. The song continued. The four of them nodding along. She found herself singing a little under her breath. When it finished, she let the next song play, but they talked over it.

“I still can’t believe that wasn’t about Alex,” Reggie said, his tone sounded shocked.

“Dude, you totally need braces, and to be fair I wrote it when I was 16,” Luke pointed out, and Alex shook his head.

“Okay, but to us, 16 was like a year ago. Don’t act like it was such a long time,” he said.

“I thought it was cute,” Julie supplied, leaning back into Luke. It was weird being able to touch them now, and that they can become corporeal without her help sometimes. They sat in silence as the rest of the album played, and she thought back to Luke’s question before. Why was the album called Forgotten. Was it about them, was he aware that stealing their songs were erasing their memories, or was it about him. She couldn’t imagine his point of view from that night. Mostly cause she’s never thought about it before. When the last song is about to close out she reaches over and pauses, she turns to the boys, but before she can say anything the garage door opens.

“Hey, I thought I heard you out here,” her dad says as he walks through the door. 

“Hi Ray,” Reggie says, but obviously they aren’t corporeal right now, because her dad doesn’t seem to hear them. She notices him eying the array of snacks, and speaks before he can ask.

“Yeah, the guys and I are having a listening party,” she says as if that explains what’s happening.

“Oh, what are you guys listening to?” he asked, looking around. He makes his way over to the empty piano bench. 

“Um, Trevor Wilson. We’re listening to his albums because Carrie told me about the last one he released,” she paused and sighed, “ about mom.” Her dad nodded, and looked around again, like he was purposefully avoiding eye contact.

“Ah,” he too sighs, “Roses, that’s a good one.” She tried to hide her surprise, not aware that her dad had heard it already. She glanced at the guys awkwardly sitting next to her. They were shifting around uncomfortably, also avoiding eye contact, as if trying not let her and Ray know they were there. She looked away. 

“Uh, we’re about to start Ghost if you want to stay,” she hinted, kind of hoping he would. Her dad immediately looked at her, his expression unreadable. He coughed awkwardly.

“Maybe you should skip that one,” he said, and that got the guy’s attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the next chapter is the one about the guys, and we get some Bobby/Ray/Rose action (whats the ship name verdict?)...Any way more angst
> 
> Come bully me on tumblr: @sunset-bobby


	3. 2000s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to before Bobby wrote Ghost with Rose, and why Ray said the boys should skip it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in my sleep so no judgey -Syd

Ray had the place to himself. He had gotten home from a shoot early, and decided to read a book on the couch. He had not expected Rose to be home so early, so when he heard the door, he was a little surprised. Except it wasn’t Rose. Bobby opened the door, his head hung low as he dropped the key they’d given him. It wasn’t official, but he basically lived here, so it was no shock that he’d walk right in. He trudged over to the couch where Ray sat and put his head in his lap. Ray closed his book, setting it on the side table. He started running his hands through Bobby’s hair, and he felt the boy relax into his touch.

“Are you okay mi amor?” he asked, and Bobby shook his head yes, but it wasn’t very convincing as a few seconds later he let out a muffled sob. Ray sighed, and continued running his hands through his hair.

“What happened?” he tried, and Bobby turned on his back, now looking up at Ray, his brown eyes blurred, face red and stained with tears. 

“I’m such a fucked up,” he answered. It sounded desperate and he let out another sob. He tried to bring his palms up to press them into his eyes, something he did when he was really upset, but Ray grabbed his wrist and brought his hands back before cupping his face with his own hands. He wiped away his tears and tried to quiet him, before bringing the boy into his lap fully. Bobby pressed his head into his chest, and he wrapped his hands around his waist. His sobs were now just small whimpers, and Ray let his hands rub his back in attempts to soothe him.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” he asked quietly, and Bobby shook his head no. Ray humed in response, and sat there holding him in his lap. He figured he’d say something eventually. They sat in silence, Ray pressing a kiss to his forehead every once in a while. After a couple of minutes, Bobby sat up, and grabbed one of the hands Ray had on his waist to play with his fingers. Then he broke the silence.

“I just wanted to play music,” he said quietly, and Ray nodded.

“Then the dumb label tricked me and I-,” he sighed, and Ray took his free hand, and brushed his hair out of his face. “I didn’t want it to be like this. This is their legacy, and I ruined it by being dumb.”

“You aren’t dumb mi sol, you were taking advantage of, it was a mistake. You’re talented, and after this you can leave and write whatever you want.” They sat in silence again,Bobby laying his back on his shoulder, before the door opened once more and Rose entered. She sat her bag and jacket down next to the door, before toeing off her shoes, and joining them on the couch. She sat next to Ray, placing Bobby’s feet in her own lap, and leaned over resting her head on Ray’s other shoulder. 

“Hola hermosa,” Ray greeted pressing a kiss to her temple. 

“Hi Ro,” Bobby mumbled as well.  
“Hello mis amores,” she replied tiredly, before taking in the state of Bobby in their boyfriend’s lap. She looked up at Ray, and mouthed ‘what happened’. He shook his head and gave her a look that said he would tell her later. Once again they were sitting in the silence, enjoying the presence of each other’s company, but it was stiff. It was often they had nights like this, not so recently, but still more often than for other people. Rose hummed a soft melody, and Ray somewhat wished he could see what the three of them looked like so he could take a photo, and Bobby...Bobby was remembering, the feeling Luke’s arms around his waist, Reggie’s head in his lap, Alex’s on his shoulder. Cuddle piles were a Sunset Curve tradition, though he had these amazing new partners, he couldn’t help but miss the feeling of the boys.

“Rose,” Bobby called for her attention.

“Hm.”

“Do you want to write a song, or like a bunch of songs?” he asked, the ‘with me’ was implied.

“I’d love to cariño,” she said, and Bobby only let out a small hum in response.

“Did you have something in mind?” she asked, and he nodded.

“I wanted to write an album, with my own songs. I want to dedicate it to them.” The last part was muffled as his head was still in Ray’s shoulder, so he sat up and continued, 

“Maybe I could take you to the uh, studio they, uh we used to play in,” he suggested. Rose grabbed his hand. 

“Yes, okay, that sounds nice,” she said with a small smile, they both looked up at Ray.

“You can come too,” Bobby said, and Ray chuckled.

“Oh, was I not automatically invited,” he joked, and Bobby lightly hit his arm.

“When do you wanna go?” Rose asked, and Bobby shrugged.

“Do you wanna go now?” she asked further, and he shook his head.

“No, I’m comfortable,” he said, repositioning himself in Ray’s arms. 

“Have you either of you eaten yet?” Ray questioned this time, and both Rose and Bobby answered no.

“Okay then,” he said, before picking up Bobby and placing him on top of Rose. He kissed both of their cheeks, “I’m going to go cook.” He left for the kitchen, leaving them in the living room.

“Cariño.”

“Hmm?”

“Why didn’t you wanna dedicate this album to the boys?”

“Because it’s theirs. Because I can’t mention them and the fucking lable sucks,” he let out a shakey laugh before continuing, “Because I want my last words to them to be my own, and this doesn’t feel genuine. It doesn’t feel like me.” He rested his head on her shoulder. Positioned the same way he was on Ray, and she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“I miss them,” he whispered, and Rose drew circles on his legs, while he fiddled with her hair.

“I know cariño. I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you know they will still be listening to the album and there will be tears from everyone  
> hehe  
> Come bully me on tumbler: @sunset-bobby


	4. Four's a Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They start the third album, and it's not about what they thought

“What does he mean? Ask him what he means.” Luke said before Julie could react on her own. She was standing by now, and turned to look at the couch and all of their faces had confusion written all over it, so she did.

“Why should we skip it?” she asked, and her dad opened and closed his mouth as if he was trying to figure out how to start the conversation.   
“The guys are here right?” he questioned and she nodded. He continued.

“Okay, well I honestly don’t think this is how Bo-Trevor would um-,” he was cut off. Luke somehow became corporeal. They still didn’t know how it works, but he jumped off the couch and her dad jumped back, signaling that he could see them. 

“He was about to say Bobby,” He said toward Julie pointing, he turned back to Ray, “How do you know who Bobby is?”

“Um, I am honestly not ready for this conversation, mija I hope you can respect that,” Julie nodded, giving Luke a look that told him to back off. He rejoined the guys on the couch. 

“Can you at least finish what you were saying on why we should skip this?”

“Yes, um I just don’t think this is how he wanted them to hear it. It took him years to write. Your mom helped, if you checked the credits,” he said, standing up from the piano bench. 

“Is this why it’s one of her favorites?”

“Yeah, but not because of her own writing, but B’s. I figure you know about the whole music accident for his first album?” They all shook their heads, not really wanting to discuss it even though Ray said it was an accident, they’d come back to it. 

“Yeah we do, but why wouldn’t he want them to hear his first album he wrote?” Julie asked, the guys had gone quiet again, and Luke probably back to being only visible to her. Her dad was now standing at the door looking kind of sorrowful. 

“It’s not that he didn’t want them to listen to it, just under different circumstances than just in passing.”

“But like why?”

“Because it was written for them,” he said, and the silence that followed was deafening. Even when Alex cleared his throat trying to relieve some of the tension that was both in the room and he was feeling himself, it was still quiet, but her dad broke it.

“I’m gonna go, if you do listen, go in order this time. I think ‘His Song’ will at least lighten the mood a little before the rest of the album,” and then he left, letting the garage doors close behind him. Julie turned back to the boys. A mix of emotions were displayed between us.

“I can’t believe he wrote us an album,” Reggie said.

“Yeah he can do that but he can’t credit me for writing his first two,” Luke replied grumpily.

“But you heard Ray, it was an accident. We don’t know the full story. I think we should just listen to it,” Alex supplied and Reggie agreed. Luke was hesitant, so Julie tried to help.

“I’ve heard it already, obviously not in the right context, but still. I think you should do it,” she said, and after a beat Luke nodded. 

“Okay,” she grabbed her laptop and headed back towards the couch, “so the first song is ‘His Song’. It’s kind of like an anthem, and so I completely agree we should go in order.” The guys all nodded and she pressed play. The song started and she found herself nodding along, but before the lyrics could start it clicked. This was a song they played during Pride month. It’s about being open about yourself and being proud. She never got why it was titled ‘His Song’, she suspected it was about an ex considering Trevor Wilson came out in the year after according to google, but it was before her time, but now that she knows it’s about…

“This is for me,” Alex said, pulling her out of her thoughts, but it was more like a question.

“Yes, I think so, it clicked for me too. I always thought it was about an ex, did you guys date?” she asked. She thought about taking it back, but Alex laughed slightly.

“Me and Bobby? Absolutely not, he’s like straighter than straight,” he said, and Julie realized that Trevor never got to come out to them before they passed. She didn’t know if she should tell them. It was common when a celebrity came out, people would tell others about it if they didn’t know, but this was different. He wasn’t a celebrity to them, he was a friend, and she didn’t want to out him, even if it was common knowledge to the public. She decided she wouldn’t bring it up and stay silent unless they asked specifically, and when she turned back to them it seemed like her silence was noticed. They had looked engrossed in the song before, but she realized the song was at an instrumental part. Checking the time stamp, she pressed pause since it was going to end in a few seconds. 

“He’s not straight is he Julie?” It shocked her that Reggie was the one to ask, but it seemed more like he was trying to get a confirmation, so she shook her head and he nodded.

“I figured, he had a crush on Luke,” he laughed and she joined in too, but the other two looked shocked. 

“He did? Why didn’t he tell us?” Alex asked, and Luke just sat there.

“Cause you had a crush on Luke too Alex, and I’m pretty sure he was gonna say something to Luke after…” he trailed off, but the implication was there. Alex looked less embarrassed than she thought, and Luke just shook his head. 

“Maybe we should continue?” he suggested, and Julie nodded playing the next song. They got through ‘Last Breath’ with Julie being the only one crying and the others just looking at the ground. She realized that when you actually are with the person who’s the subject of a song asking about their final moments it hits harder. They moved on to ‘Home Away From Home’, and that got some tears out of the guys. It was obvious it was for reggie as it started off with a country type vibe. He was really excited at first, so when the chorus came his emotion change was immediate. It was nice to hear Trevor’s perspective of their friendship. It was obvious the guys were close, and she wonders where he fit in their dynamic. They took a break after that, for the guys to help calm Reggie down. She left for a while to go get more tissues, and when she came back the guys had moved positions. 

“Okay, I brought more tissues. If memory serves me right they will be needed for the next song,” she said setting the box on the coffee table. 

“What’s the next song called?” Reggie asked. She grabbed the laptop, taking her seat back in between them.

“Okay, so I was right it’s ‘Four’s a Crowd. Total storytelling song,” she answered.

“Four’s a Crowd, like one of us didn’t...fit?” Alex asked, and she didn’t know how to tell them that wasn’t exactly it so she ignored the question and pressed play.

_ Met you on the first day  _

_ You were running late  _

_ Tiny hands with a big guitar _

_ But I could tell that you’d go far _

_ Didn’t take long for us to stick _

_ And I know that this was it _

_ Me and you forever  _

_ And no one’s allowed to quit _

“That’s how we met. I don’t know he felt that way,” Luke said. The song continued

_ Took another year for us to meet him _

_ Tall boy very slim  _

_ You waved him over and gave me wink _

_ He came with a small smile a sweatshirt faded pink _

_ Us against the world  _

_ No one else fit _

_ The three of us forever  _

_ No one allowed to quit _

“I see pink was always your color,” Julie joked, but it was upstaged by Reggie’s comment.

“A-am I the one who didn’t fit?” he said quietly and she was gonna answer but the song continued.

_ Then one day you walked in  _

_ With a boy with bright eyes and a vibe about him _

_ He gave us a crooked smile and immediately he clicked _

_ We were finally complete and it was perfect _

_ All of us together _

_ We were on top of the world  _

_ The four of us forever  _

_ Yeah this was it _

“Oh,”Alex said, and then he repeated it when it really sunk in. She saw that he got it, but the other two looked confused. There was an instrumental. The song was relatively short, and Julie could tell it was a stylistic choice so that it would end leaving suspense, which is why she brought the tissues. 

_ Then years when by and shit got real _

_ bonded over things I couldn’t feel _

_ I was there, but you didn’t really see me _

_ It felt like it wasn’t meant to be _

_ And though you never said it out loud _

_ Four’s a crowd  _

_ And I was the odd man out _

The reaction wasn’t immediate, she let it sink in for them as the song faded out and she pressed pause. Alex was the first to cry, usually they’d joke because he was the emotional one, but it was definitely because he understood first. The other two joined soon, and they sat there. Breath rigid, tears running down their face. She assumed the tissues were working, but what does she know about ghost tears? 

“I didn’t know he felt like that,” Luke said, recovering first, and Alex nodded

“He was always there whenever we needed it, we thought he knew we appreciated him. Gosh we practically lived here,” Alex said.

“Maybe we should have said it more often. You know that we were appreciative,” Reggie said, and the other boys nodded.

“Um, Julie, does he sing this live?” Luke asked, and she shook her head.

“Uh, no he has never done any of these live accept ‘Legacies’ as far as I know, but this came out in 2003, and was written in 2000, so maybe he has before,” she said , and he seemed okay with the response. They pulled themselves together after a while, and Luke motioned for her to continue.

“Are you sure, because I’m pretty sure this is your song, and due to recent information coming to light I think this might be emotional too,” she said, hoping they would let her know when enough is enough. Maybe her dad was right. They were barely on the fifth song and the album has ten.

“Yes, maybe I can learn how he felt, since someone didn’t at least hint it to me,” he answered. The last part was aimed accusingly as he side eyed Reggie.

“Hey, it wasn’t my secret to tell. Plus it was pretty obvious,” Reggie said defensively, and Julie and Alex rolled their eyes.

“Okay, if you’re sure,” she said queuing up the next song.

“This one is called ‘Missing You’,” she said, but she didn’t notice the smile drop from Luke’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey guess who's back
> 
> bully me on tumblr: sunset-bobby


	5. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie and the guys finish Trevor Wilson’s third album.

After their talk Julie knew that she and Luke were solid, they didn’t have to label themselves, he liked her and she liked him, however she couldn’t help but wonder if this song would make Luke realize something. She didn’t know them in the 90s, but having someone write a song about you in any decade has to make you feel something. So when she pressed play she wanted to make sure he would be ok, so she turned to face them. The song started with a soft piano, one that reminded of her mom’s style, which makes sense since her dad said she helped write the album. When the lyrics started she noticed they sounded almost whisper like. As if he didn’t want to be heard. Then gradually got louder. She turned to look at Luke, and grabbed his hand. He gave her a watery smile, which she returned. Then the chorus started.

_ No matter how hard I try to hide the pain _

_ The alcohol won’t make it fade away _

_ Cause ignoring the truth, _

_ Won’t stop me from missing you  _

She watched as he bit his lip. He looked as if he was hiding the world from behind his eyes, as they seemed to fill with tears. He took a shaky breath.

“I-I-,” he started, but he did not finish. 

“I get it,” Alex says, “it’s hard when you don’t already know how they feel about you.”

“I wish he had said something.”

“What would you have replied with if he did?” Reggie asked.

“I don’t know, but I hate that he resulted to the one think he hated because of me.”

“His unhealthy coping mechanisms are not your fault,” Julie said, trying to reassure him. She’s certain this was not what Trevor wanted when he imagined Luke hearing this. Then again he probably didn’t. Luke shook his head at Julie’s statement, and they finished the song. Luke was now leaning his head onto Julie. When she thought about how this would affect him, she didn’t realize he’d be more hurt than sad. She didn’t think he’d blame himself. They took a break, Reggie and Alex rubbed circles on his back as Luke finally broke down. She wondered if her mom and dad ever had to do this with Trevor. Her dad never went into detail about it, but her mom must have been pretty close if she wrote something like this with him. Luke sat up. Taking another breath. 

“Okay, I’m ready,” he said, and they looked at him concerned.

“Are you sure? I’m sure we can move to a different album,” Alex asked and the others murmured in agreement.

“Yes, plus I read the tracklist and I kind of want to hear ghosts,” he answered, and Julie nodded.

“Yeah, the next song is ‘Ghost’, um it’s a pretty, acoustic song, but not the best song to hear after ‘Missing you’,” she said.

“Maybe that’s why he put it there to make people cry. He’s doing a pretty good job not gonna lie” Reggie said, and that got a laugh from all of them. 

“Okay, but come on Juls let's finish the album,” Luke said.

“Fine, if you say so,” she responded and started ‘Ghosts’. The guitar intro was super pretty. It was a finger picking style that they as a band hadn’t really done before, but they seemed to enjoy it. 

_ Little boy only 17 years old _

_ Ready to take on the world _

_ Had his heart broken by fate  _

_ And his balance in life disturbed _

“Okay, well it’s nice to know he cared,” Reggie said.

“I’m pretty sure the past five songs were already proof of that Reg,” Alex replied rolling his eyes.

_ Memories of you and me _

_ Play in my head with every empty melody _

_ And when the crowd sings I hear your voices _

_ Harmonizing with every chorus _

“Oh that’s nice,” Reggie spoke once more.

“Yeah, but his rhyming sucks,” Luke said, chuckling. 

“I wonder if that’s why I was never into the album,” Julie added _. _

_ The feeling of putting on shows _

_ Is the one that hurts the most  _

_ Cause I’m used to playing in your shadows _

_ Now I’m singing alone with your ghosts _

“Oh.”

_ You’re with me throughout this journey  _

_ Mistakes were made, but I’m still going _

_ I owe this to you and our almost _

_ Cause I’m just singing along to your ghost _

“I really don’t get how I didn’t pick up on this,” Julie said.

“What do you mean?” Reggie asked.

“It’s very obvious he was talking about someone. His lyrics are very literal,” she explained.

He nodded. She let the rest of the album autoplay, and watched as their demeanors changed. The last songs were a lot more uptempo, and she caught the guys head banging to ‘Legacies’.The finished ‘Final Goodbye’, and she turned to the boy’s blank stare. 

“So?” she asked.

“It was nice hearing his side of the story, although I’m still mad about him stealing our songs for the first two albums,” Luke answered first. 

“But, Ray said it was an accident,” Reggie reminded him.

“Yeah, but he never really gave us any details so Luke still has the right to be mad,” she added. She turned to Alex as if to ask him if he had something to add.

“I liked it, he was never really open about what he was feeling when we were alive. It’s nice to know he cared,” Alex said. 

“Do you guys have any favorite songs?” she questioned. 

“‘Ghost’, easily,” Alex said, and shrugged when the others looked at him.

“Nah, ‘Legacie’s is where it’s at,” Luke said, and Julie chuckled.

“You just like it cause you like your anthems.”

“And? Anyway what about you Reg?”

“‘Home Away From Home’.”

“Why because it’s country?” Luke asked jokingly. 

“Somewhat, but also cause I just like how it makes me feel.” They all nodded as if they understood. 

“Well my favorite has always been Sincerely,B” Julie said. 

“Hey Juls, I’m sorry if this is a sensitive question, but what was your mom’s favorite,” Reggie asked quietly, and for a while she didn’t know the answer. This wasn’t an album radios played, but after thinking she realized how many times she would catch her mom humming a certain song. 

“I-I think it was Missing You,” she said quietly, and he nodded. She snuck a glance at Luke whose face was once again hardened and unreadable. There was an awkward silence, before Reggie, always there for relief, broke it. 

“So, um what’s the next album?”

“Oh, um it’s ‘Carrie’,” she replied. 

“Okay cool, so like the whole album is about Carrie,” Luke said.

“Yeah pretty much, some are written to her rather than about her though. I think it’s why they’re super close. When we were in elementary school they had these matching sunglasses and-,” she cut herself off, when she noticed the boy’s faces. She knew their home lives weren’t great, and it probably wasn’t helping that she was basically rubbing in how well their ex best friend treats their kid. 

“Anyway, uh, I guess we can just start the album,” she said, and they all just silently nodded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back...I have no ideas for Carrie’s album though so we’ll see what happens
> 
> Come bully me on tumblr: @sunset-bobby


	6. My Caroline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys and Julie get into Carrie's album, and there are some parental feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING
> 
> "Play this when I'm gone" by Machine Gun Kelly is used. It was written for his own daughter, and though he and Trevor's experiences are not fully the same, I felt as if the lyrics reflected similar pain. That being said I do suggest some hard topics, and discuss Machine Gun Kelly's song Glass House, which I suggest a warning before listening to. The other song is my own original lyrics.

“We don’t have to do this guys, we can go get my dad and skip to my mom’s album,” she offered.

“Don’t worry Juls, we’ll be fine,” Luke reassured her. She nodded and smiled. 

“Yeah our home lives weren’t great, but neither was Bobby’s. His parents were there, but at the same time they weren’t you know,” Alex explained. 

“Okay. You know that makes sense,” she reasons. 

“What do you mean?” Reggie asked. 

“Well, he always used to try to come to our performances, would cancel things just for her, and when she started music, he always made sure she knew what she was doing. As much as Flynn jokes about Carrie using his money to get ahead, all of it is offered rather than her asking.” she explains. 

“Oh. I guess he was set on giving her everything we never had,” Alex said.

“Either way we don’t have to listen to the whole album. As long as we hear ‘My Caroline’ I’ll be satisfied,” she admits. 

“Carrie’s full name is Caroline?” Reggie questions, snickering slightly. 

“Um, yeah Caroline A... oh,” she stops mid sentence. There’s an awkward pause before she regroups herself. “So, uh are we doing full album or-”

“No, no, no let’s go back. What was that?” Luke challenged and Julie scratched the back of her neck. How was she supposed to explain this. Would the other two be upset, about it. She didn’t want to hurt their feelings. She sighed. 

“Her full name is Caroline Alexandra Wilson,” she said slowly. She watched Alex’s face closely as he processed this. 

“Alexandra,” he whispered, “he named her after me?”

“I don’t really know for sure, but it just clicked,” she told him, and he nodded. She didn’t look at Luke and Reggie, not wanting to see how they took Alex being one of Carrie’s namesakes.

“Well I guess we knew who Bobby’s favorite was,” Reggie said. 

“He could have given her two middle names,” Luke added grumpily. 

“I don’t think he’d name his daughter after the guy he had a crush on,” Alex countered, his voice raising like it usually does when he challenges one of the guy’s statements. Julie decided to change the topic. 

“So, full album or just a few songs?” 

“I think we should only do a few songs,” Luke suggested. He grabbed the laptop and scrolled through the tracklist. Reggie leaned over his shoulder. 

“Play this when I’m gone,” Reggie read.

“We can listen to it if you really want. I feel like that’s a response to Glass House, which isn’t on a real album, because it wasn’t for people to truly hear,” Julie said. 

“What’s Glass House about?” Luke questioned, and she shifted slightly. 

“Honestly losing his friends, struggling with depression. There is a line about um...I’ve never heard it, because he wrote it when we were kids, but he talked to Carrie about it and she told me.”

“Can we listen to this and My Caroline?” Reggie asked. Julie nodded, taking the laptop back and pressing play on play this when I’m gone. 

_I'm writing you this message just so I can say that I love you_

_I had to let you know that everything about me was you, yeah_

_I think it's time for me to leave, but I'll never leave you_

_I just looked at your pictures, so the last thing I did was see you_

“I don’t know why I thought he wouldn’t be direct,” Luke whispered. 

_I'm not gonna lie and tell you it's alright, it's alright_

_You're gonna cry and, baby, that's alright, it's alright_

_I wrote you this song to keep when I'm gone_

_If you ever feel alone_

_You're gonna cry and, baby, that's alright, it's alright_

“He didn’t actually release this until years after he wrote. He felt like he needed to ask Carrie for permission to publish it, and well we were only three at the time,” Julie explained.

_I'm 29, and society's eating me alive_

_I'm fighting what comes with this notoriety every night_

_This is the last time I'll ever open up my eyes, I apologize_

“I know how hard it is, and even though we were upset, I’m glad he’s still here,” Alex spoke softly. 

“Yeah, and I hope we can tell him we’re proud of him, because we are,” Reggie added. Julie leaned over and grabbed their hands, giving them a small squeeze. The song continued, Julie saw as the guys got slightly teary eyed. She wondered how it must feel to listen to your friend’s or maybe it’s still ex friend's struggles. She and Carrie were on good terms now, but she wondered if the guys felt how Carrie felt when Julie wrote music about the times Carrie missed in her life. The song closed out

_And I'll miss you, I'll miss you, I'll miss you, I'll miss you, yeah_

_And I'll miss you, I'll miss you, I'll miss you, I'll miss you_

“So,” Luke said, dragging the last syllable out. 

“We can just skip to the next song, and then I can get my dad. I know that you guys really want to know about what happened, and I just want him here to listen to mom’s album,” Julie said. 

“Uh, yeah that’s fine,” Alex agreed. She clicked the next song and a nice melody started. The guys unconsciously nodded along, and she found herself doing the same. 

“I always thought this was a ukulele type song,” she said more so to herself, but the guys let out murmurs of agreement. 

_The sky only shines from the stars in your eyes_

_And your smile is always the reason for mine_

_I’ll be there when you can’t sleep_

_And I’ll sing to you sweet melodies_

“Aw, that’s nice” Reggie said. 

_Cause you’re my little girl_

_You’re the light of my life_

_Love you more than everything combined_

_You’ll always be my sunshine_

_Cause you’re my_

_My Caroline_

“Luke are you okay?” Julie asked as he sniffled. 

“Yeah, he just really cares.”

_Love who you want_

_And be who you are_

_I’ll make sure to support you_

_So you can far_

_I promise you the world_

_And I always follow through_

_My best accomplishment_

_Will always be having you you_

“H-he’s basically promising everything we never had,” Alex cried, and Julie rubbed circles into his back as the chorus repeated. She paused it. 

“You didn’t have to stop it,” Luke said. 

“Yeah we were fine, it’s just you know the daddy issue,” Reggie joked. 

“We will come back to that, but really we’re ok Juls. You can finish the song,” Alex promised.

“No, it’s fine, and I’m ready for my mom’s album too,” Julie assured them, and stood up. “I’ll get dad, and we can do this together.”

“Will he tell us more about the song stealing? I really don’t want to be mad anymore,” Reggie pleaded. 

“I’m sure he will Reg,” she answered, and left the studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2-3 more chapters people. I hope you enjoy and as always  
> come bully me on tumblr: @sunset-bobby


	7. The Demo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray brings in the CD of Roses for the kids to listen to, but first he has to answer their questions, and tell them some things of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I talk about Bobby getting back into music, which is a talked about in depth in the other fics in this series

“I miss him,” Reggie said quietly as they waited on Julie to return with Ray. 

“Yeah, Reg I uh miss him too,” Alex admitted as well. They turned to Luke, who was staring at Julie’s open laptop. “Luke” 

“I don’t know boys, I mean I do miss him, but still I’m just..” he was at a loss for words. Something that happens so rarely, but here he is conflicted over a guy who used to be his best friend, who now he swore he’d never forgive. He handles change better than Alex, but maybe this is too much. 

“I get it,” Alex reassured him. “It’s a lot I know, but he’s obviously been through a lot in 25 years, but still he’s changed and we don’t know if it’s for better or worse.” Luke and Reggie nodded at Alex’s comment. The studio doors opened and Julie walked in with Ray, who was the cd and some polaroids. 

“Hello Ray,” Reggie called out, his mood changing when he sees him. 

“Reggie says hi dad,” Julie translated and pointed in his direction. Ray waved and sat in the chair across from the couch. Julie retook her seat in between the boys. Ray sighed, placing the CDs on the coffee table. 

“So, uh what do you want to know?” he faltered. Julie’s seen her dad nervous before, but this wasn’t nerves. This was something else. 

“Everything,” Alex said, looking at Julie to translate, but she didn’t need to. Her dad jumped a little letting her know they became corporeal. 

“Well, I met Trev, uh Bobby, when I picked him and Rose up from the hospital.”

_As Rose ushered a young dark-haired boy into the backseat of his car, he could tell from the look on her face this was not good. She sat in the passenger seat and gave him a small smile before turning back to the boy._

_“Bobby,” she called softly, “do you want us to take you back to get their stuff?” The boy, Bobby, shook his head. He had this blank expression on his face, but his eyes were red like he’d been crying._

_“Do you want us to take you home?” she asked him, and once again he shook his head. Rose turned to him. “Can we take him back to our house?” she asked quietly._

_“Yeah, but what happened,” he whispered._

_“He and his friends were supposed to play the Orpheum tonight, but they-” she let out a shaky breath, “they died Ray.” He nodded in understanding before starting up the car and driving home._

“They went back for your stuff the next day, which is why it was still up in the loft. I know you guys listened to the other albums so you have an idea of his grieving period. You know I had never experienced that loss, and watching him go through that is why I was adamant about you talking to someone after mom passed mija.”

_“Bobby,cariño you have to eat something,” Rose called from outside of the guest room. It had been weeks since the last of the funerals, and Bobby hasn’t left the apartment since. Ray didn’t know what to do. He’s grown fond of the boy occupying their spare room, but he doesn’t eat, he doesn’t talk, and Ray doubts he’s sleeping. Ray went up and placed a hand on Rose’s shoulder. She sighed, and he took her place by the door._

_“Bobby, I’m coming in,” he said, knocking. He didn’t get a response so he entered. There, Bobby was lying face down. Ray walked around and laid down next to him._

_“Roberto,” he said softly, “ I’m not gonna tell you the I’m sorries or that I know it’s hard because you’re probably tired of hearing it, but you know Rose and I are for anything.” Bobby turned his head, eyes bloodshot and cheek tearstained._

_“I miss them,” he whispered, and Ray ran his fingers through Bobby’s hair._

_“I know, and that’s okay, but I think they would want you to at least survive, even if that means just going through the motions.”_

_“But, what if I can’t?”_

_“Then you ask for help,” Rose answered, entered the room, and laid down on the other side of Bobby. “What’s the hardest part?”_

_“Finding a reason to wake up.” Rose grabbed his hand and squeezed it._

_“Then we start there. Let’s find a new reason to wake up.”_

“You know, he lived with us up until he signed his contract.”

“How long was that?” Reggie asked. 

“4 years. It took him one just to step foot in here, and another to even play music, but he had Rose, and well he had me,” Ray answered. 

“How did he get back into music?” Alex wondered. 

“Well, that was Rose’s doing.”

_“Bobby darling, would you like to come to my gig this weekend?” Rose asked, kissing him on the forehead._

_“Um, I don’t think I’m ready,” he said quietly. It had been a year since he tried to clear out the studio, and he tried to pick up his guitar, but it was all too much. Sometimes even listening to Rose play brought back the same ache he had 2 years ago._

_“You don’t have to play, cariño. Maybe just to get out of the house?” she tried._

_“I can try, and I’d love to come to support you,” she smiled up at her. She kissed his forehead again, before leaving for the kitchen._

“She was playing in a cafe and he agreed to come, and it was kind of like you mija, where he just was inspired to play. He actually inspired the chorus of Wake Up. She asked him what she should tell you,” he explained. Julie looked at her dad with soft eyes. It was obvious he cared about mom and Trevor. 

“You said he stole our songs on accident. How do you accidentally steal someone’s legacy?” Luke asked. 

_“I know you said you weren’t ready, and you can say no, but I was thinking you could take the last song,” Rose encouraged. Bobby looked between her and the stage. He had to admit he was thinking about it. He had been thinking about it since she approached him a few days ago. Apart of him wanted to say no. To hide in his bubble of sadness and grief for another year or two, but is that what his boys would want. Their legacy was so important, and maybe he wasn’t ready but it wouldn’t hurt to at least try._

_“Sure Rose, I’ll try,” he told her._

_“Are you sure?” Ray questioned placing his hand on top of his. Bobby nodded._

_“Yeah, I think it’s time._

“He played My Name is Luke. Then this record exec came, and he told them it was your song from the beginning and they were still interested, so he signed the contract before they told him he couldn’t credit you.” 

"It wasn't on purpose," Luke whispered to himself. 

“Did they make him change his name to?” Julie asked this time. Her dad nodded. 

“You know he felt genuinely bad about it. He hadn’t played in years, and the first time he did everything that could have gone wrong, well they went wrong.” Silence settled over the group. Bobby Wilson had played a role in every one of their lives, and here they are learning they were in the wrong. Even if they had every right to be angry, and they still do because well maybe he should have tried harder, but he was still taken advantage of and as his frie- family. As his family, they shouldn’t have jumped the gun and hated him so quickly. 

“So, uh mom’s album?” Julie broke the quiet, and her dad slid her the cd. 

“I know you could listen to it on your laptop, but this is the demo cd. He gave it to me before it was officially released. Julie took the cd, but the boys seemed more interested in the photos underneath. 

“Uh, Ray, What are these?” Alex wondered, and Ray chuckled uncomfortably. 

“Well, I felt like there was one more thing you needed before listening to the album,” he took a deep breath. To be honest this was not how he planned on letting Julie know about that part of his life. “Bobby, Rose, and I were in a poly relationship. Obviously it didn’t work out fully, I married your mom, partially cause I couldn’t legally marry Bobby, and we had broken up by the time I proposed.”

“Why did you break up,” Luke asked. He had leaned forward, head resting on his hand. 

“To be honest I don’t know. It was on good terms. I still talk to him actually, which after this can you tell him your ghost now that you know he didn’t purposefully betray you. I would like to stop receiving 3 am panic calls please,” he joked, but the guys looked at him seriously. 

“ Yeah, no we were planning on it,” Alex assured him. 

“Okay then. Anyway, he wrote some songs about us, so I wanted to just tell you, and come out I guess. The polaroids were just there with the cd, and I thought you would want to see them,” he shared and motioned for them to go ahead and look. They picked up the photos all labeled with captions and dates from 1996 to 2001. Julie smiled down at the one of both her dad and Trevor kissing her mom’s cheek, while the boys laughed at the one of Bobby asleep in the back seat of a car. 

“So does this mean you get to join the I Trevor Wilson’s Muse club,” Reggie joked and Ray laughed. Alex made a face.

“Uh, I don’t think he and Luke are a part of the same club us and Carrie are a part of,” he said warily, which just made Ray laugh harder. 

“Ok, why don’t we start the album now,” Ray suggested, and they nodded. Julie leaned over the arm of the couch to grab the cd player and placed the cd in it. 

“You know you’ll have to explain the backstory of each song to us right,” Julie told her dad.

“Yeah, I figured. Uh, so the first song is called Angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, so I have one more chapter and I'm genuinely excited to finish this fic. As always Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.  
> Come bully me on tumblr: @sunset-bobby


	8. Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and the gang listen to Roses, and find out how much Trevor truly cared.

Trevor Wilson dated her mom. Trevor Wilson dated her dad. Trevor Wilson is really Bobby from Sunset Curve and had a crush on her boyfrie- Luke. Trevor Wilson was a huge part of her life before it all came crashing down and now she was listening to his perspective of it. She heard her dad tell them the name of the song, ‘Angel’, as she pressed play on the CD player. The song started with a soft piano, it was grounding like it was trying to calm a storm, very representative of her mother.

“You know, I never knew Bobby could play piano,” Luke said, “We could have added piano to our songs years ago.” Julie and Reggie jokingly made offended noises. 

“Okay, I get why I’m offended, which I’m not serious about, but Reg, why are you?” Julie asked. 

“Because I play piano too,” Reggie told her sheepishly. He was not aware people didn’t know that. Alex was going to add in but was cut off by the voice coming from the CD. 

_ Tell me _

_ Do you remember  _

_ When you walked into my life _

_ You were _

_ My shining star _

_ The light inside my dark  _

Julie looked at the others crowded around the stereo, each taking the time to interpret Trevor’s words. She never thought about how much impact her mom had on other people outside of her family. Even before she passed she had been in her own little bubble. Her mom had always been her favorite person, but maybe she was other people’s too.

_ And though heaven has you now  _

_ it’ll always be painful _

_ But I’ll make through somehow  _

_ Cause you’ve always been my angel.  _

The piano melody added in a drum pattern, and Julie nodded her head slightly. 

“It’s a pretty song,” Reggie whispered next to her, she turned and gave him a soft smile. 

“Yeah, it is,” she whispered back. The second chorus started, and she sniffed lightly. A hand was placed on top of her own. She leaned her head onto Luke’s shoulder as he interlocked their fingers. 

_ Didn’t know I was lost  _

_ Until you found me _

_ Didn’t know you were my lifeline _

_ Until we both couldn’t but  _

_ And though heaven has you now  _

_ it’ll always be painful _

_ But I’ll make through somehow  _

_ Cause you’ve always been my angel.  _

The song closed out in the same piano melody as the beginning. As the song faded out, the comfortable silence only lasted a second before the next song started. It caught them off guard, and Ray laughed and turned the volume down as they jumped. 

“So, that first song was intense,” Alex started. 

“Yeah, it was very pretty though,” Luke added in. 

“It was nice to see how much he cared about mom. I never really thought about how she affected people outside of our family,” Julie admitted, and her dad nodded understandingly.

“I get Mija,” he told her. 

“So, what songs are on this album?” Luke asked, fiddling with the cd case.

“Well, the song that’s on now,” he paused it so that the whole song wouldn’t play, “is Save Me. Then there’s 1996, Three’s Company-”

“Oh, that’s clever. It’s a play on the old saying two’s company, three’s a crowd, but with the numbers 3 and 4,” Julie interrupted. 

“Yeah, I thought that too,” Ray chuckled. “Ok uh, what’s next. Sing Me to Sleep, Secrets, Untitled, Dearly Beloved, Voices and Butterfly Kisses.” 

“I really wanna hear Dearly Beloved,” Reggie said sheepishly. 

“Butterfly Kisses sounds super sweet,” Alex added. 

“Well, we can skip around if you want, but I think we should go in order,” Ray suggested. 

" Let’s finish Save Me. We can go in order,” Julie agreed. Ray hit play, and the final chorus picked up. 

_ So darling, save me _

_ Grab me by the hand and you can _

_ Take me _

_ To a place where we just forget the pain _

_ We’ll dance to the music all night  _

_ Hands-on your hips just you and I _

_ I just want us to be free _

_ So baby save me _

“Okay dad we’ll have to relisten later, I liked its vibes,” Julie exclaimed. 

“Yeah, the bass line was killer,” Reggie insisted. The intro to 1996 started up, and Julie and the boys started nodding along. The first verse passed without anything jumping out. It was obvious this song was about wanting to go back and appreciate the time they had together. Julie never thought she’d be relating to Trevor Wilson about her mom. Sure they were different loves, different experiences with her, but his hurt in losing her he expresses through music almost feels the same as her’s. 

_ Take me back to 1996 _

_ Thought it was the worst but it was better than this  _

_ Never thought it’d be a feeling I missed _

_ Oh take me back to 1990 si-i-i-ix  _

Julie and Reggie giggled as Luke groaned. 

“You good Luke?” Alex teased, stifling his own laughter. 

“That was like pure pop. He went pop. How could he do this to me,” he complained. 

“I think some people would argue that the type of music you all make is pop,” Ray told him, and Luke let out an offended squawk. Julie patted his shoulder, before going back to listen to the song. The chorus repeated once more, and she found herself singing along to the echo, and when the next song started she did not miss the faint blush on her father’s cheek. The boys seemed to have noticed as well. She gave her dad a small smile while they whispered between each other. 

Ray returned her smile, as the first verse started. He remembered when Bobby had dropped off the demo. The younger boy did not stay however, it was placed on his doorstep, with a letter of guilt and remorse. He remembered calling him immediately, and they just sat on the phone. Three’s Company had automatically become his favorite because not only does it express how much he loved Rose, but him too, and always wondered how things would be different. He blinked back a few tears because despite the song being happy, the nostalgia hit him hard. 

_ Count the 123s _

_ In my Melodies _

_ You two plus me  _

_ Equals three _

_ And three’s company  _

The song ended, and the next three songs passed in a calming blur. Trevor’s comforting rasp filled the studio, and no one had any real comments on it. There were a few sniffles during Secrets, and Julie rested her head back on Luke’s shoulder. Her dad finally let out a few tears himself during Untitled. She reached over the coffee table to squeeze his and before, leaning back into her previous position. 

“Gracias Mija,” he whispered, and she nodded, with a simple tug on her lips. The acoustic sound of Dearly Beloved started, and Julie let out a shaky sigh. She wasn’t sure how she made it this far without fully crying, maybe because music wasn’t so hard anymore. Maybe because now when she thinks of her mom, she thinks of the good memories. 

_ Dearly beloved  _

_ Won’t you cherish this moment _

_ The beauty, not unnoticed of  _

_ My angel dressed in white  _

It was obvious by the title, what the lyrics were describing, and Julie couldn’t help but grin at the image of her mom in her wedding dress. She was sure the dress was still in the house somewhere, she’d have to ask her dad. Her dad, who now curled in on himself in his chair. He had the same far-off look he had the first few months after mom passed. Something he thought she didn’t notice. Strangely enough, when she turned to the boys they had the same look. It was a look of longing and grief. She wondered if her face ever reflected the same. 

“He really loved them both,” Alex commented. It was more to himself but she heard it as a tear dropped onto his cheek. 

“Yeah, he did,” she agreed and took another look at her dad. His hand placed under his chin, fingers slightly covering his mouth, and staring intensely at the cd player as if all his memories would fade if he looked away. “And they loved him too.” 

_ I hope you remember my love _

_ As you dance the night away  _

_ Cause dearly beloved _

_ We are gathered here today  _

The song ended, and Julie mentally commented on how short it was. As Voices began to play, her dad ran his hands down his jeans, before standing up. 

“Where are you going?” Julie asked, and he sighed. 

“Call Trev, I think it’s time we talk,” he explained. 

“Do you think,” Reggie started timidly. 

“Maybe you could ask if he wants to see us,” Luke finished, and Alex nodded hopefully. 

“Yeah, I’m sure he’d want to talk and explain his own story,” Ray told them before leaving the studio. Julie looked down at the coffee table, eyes focusing on a photo of her parents and Trevor Wilson in the back of a van. She blinked rapidly, trying to hold in her tears. They looked so happy, and she wonders if it still hurts even if they are on good terms. If when her dad calls Trevor he slips up and says I love you. That if her mom truly sent Luke, Alex, and Reggie to her, maybe she sent them for Trevor too.

“Hey, you okay?” Luke asked her, squeezing her hand. 

“Yeah, I just miss her so much,” she confided, “ And I just can’t help thinking about if I was so blinded by my own grief, I didn’t notice anyone else's. Is it weird that I feel bad? ”

“No, we understand,” Reggie comforted and grabbed her other hand.

“Yeah, and you focusing on your own stuff, doesn’t mean you're inconsiderate. People grieve differently,” Alex added. She sniffed and nodded. 

“Maybe, I can ask Trevor how he copes with it, outside of songwriting,” she offered. 

“Do you really think he’ll be ready to see us, Jules?” Reggie wondered. 

“I don’t know, but I know he’ll probably try even if he’s not,” she answered. 

“W- we don’t want to pressure him, but I- we miss him you know,” Alex admitted. 

“You know he misses you too,” she reassured him.  The final chorus of the song started, but Julie paused it. She leaned into Luke who pressed a kiss on her forehead. 

“We’ll listen to Butterfly Kisses tomorrow. I just wanna sit here right now,” she whispered to him.

“Okay,” Luke whispered back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this took forever to write, but I hope you like it. I know it ends abruptly, but I might do a sequel of them talking to Trev. As always you can bully me on Tumblr : @sunset-bobby

**Author's Note:**

> come bully me on tumblr: @sunset-bobby


End file.
